Loathing
by Dory
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy find out that they are forced to share a room with one another at their new boarding school, and everyone has an opinion about it. Is a completed one-shot with the song 'What is this feeling' from the musical 'Wicked'.


**Loathing**

**By Jessie/ Dory**

**Author Note:** I don't own the Jimmy Neutron characters, and the song featured in here (with a few changes so that it relates to the characters more) – is "What is this feeling" From the musical 'Wicked' – _when ever words are written like this – it means the characters are singing._ Enjoy! Also – never fear, I will get a new chapter of 'With Great Power' as soon as I can!

* * *

"Oh don't worry Jimmy, things aren't – well, so bad, right?" Sheen pointed out hesitantly, instantly picking up his own two bags of luggage with ease. He shrugged and looked at the sour faced Jimmy who still held his assignment papers in his hands. Here poor Jimmy thought that Shiz University would have been an exciting adventure – now it was going to be a horrible one.

"But – it's CINDY," he scowled distastefully. According to the school, they had ran out of rooms in the girls building and since Sheen and Carl had willingly stuck together – that left Jimmy and Cindy as the last unpaired students. Hey – it is the twenty-first century; they're just kids – so the school felt rather trustworthy of them. Especially considering they were both bright students – just add some heavy duty watching over and they'll be perfectly fine.

Carl walked up with his luggage, "Don't worry Jimmy, it's only for a semester we'll all be here. You'll get used to her ," he paused and twitched abruptly, "Girly-icky-ness," he made a face, "Man I would never be able to handle THAT – ewww."

"Thanks Carl," Jimmy sighed, defeated that his own two best friends deserted him like that. Then again, he probably would have done the same thing if he had been in their shoes.

* * *

"Thanks a lot Libby!" Cindy yelled into her cell-phone, clenching her crumbled assignment paper in her fist. She paced back and forth a few steps surrounding her luggage; she wore a brand new blue dress and blue hat. Her fancy little heels clacking along with her every ticked-off step.

Libby was on the other line, "I'm sorry Cindy – you know it's not my fault I wasn't able to go. Just because you were stubborn and refused to sign up with anyone else doesn't make it my fault."

Cindy sighed, stopping in her tracks and putting her free glove-covered hand to her forehead, "I know Libby – but still -"

"You're just freaked out that you have to deal with Jimmy in the same room for a semester – I understand girl, but you know you're going to enjoy it," and with that, Cindy could practically see the sweet grin and smirk Libby was giving her on the other phone.

"Whatever Libs – I've gotta go write a littler to mom and dad to complain – maybe they can do something," Cindy got out of her pocket a black piece of paper and a pen as she sat down to a nearby desk.

"Ok then – by Cindy, have fun," and with that Libby hung up. Cindy growled at her phone, and snapped it shut, tossing it into her bag. She took off the pen cap and started writing on the paper, but no ink came out.

"Oh – no! Stupid ," she muttered, shaking the pen for ink. A hand grabbed her arm in mid swing, she looked up and groaned, "What do you want Neutron?"

He took the pen out of her hand, "You're going to put an eye out, Vortex," he then proceeded into giving her another pen, "This one works."

"Thanks," she responded bitterly, scratching the pen tip onto another page and finding it did work.

"So you're writing a letter to your parents too?" Jimmy mused out-loud, sitting down a couple of seats away, "I am too."

"Whatever."

"Hmm," Jimmy turned away from her, thinking of what to write.

Cindy put her pen to paper, "_Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical …_"

"_My dear mother and father_," Jimmy began.

Without realizing it their voices began to raise to a singing tone and they both stated in union, "_There's been some confusion, over rooming here at Shiz _…"

They both paused and glanced briefly at another, Jimmy added, "_But of course,I'll keep my grades up -_."

Cindy smiled, "_But of course, I'll RISE above it_ -."

"_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond_," They both sang again, "_Yes – theres been some confusion for you see my room mate is –,"_another pause came from them.

The two regard one another for a second, trying to find the right words. Cindy scatters her thoughts slightly, her voice was fast paced, "_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe -_."

Jimmy paused for a second to think and states simply, "_Blonde._"

Cindy slapped her pen down and crossed her arms, standing up and pushing her chair back, "_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_"

Jimmy clicked his pen off and narrowed his eyes, "_I_ _felt the moment, I laid eyes on you_ ," he then stood up and crossed his arms.

She placed her fingers on her pulse, "_My pulse is rushing_," as they walked closer.

"_My head is reeling_," he muttered in tune as he touched his head.

"_My face is flushing_," she declared, hands now on her hips as her face turned a bit red and now suddenly a number of students had turned heads and were watching both of them.

Almost as if planned, they both continued in union, "_What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? YES_," they both stared at each other in the eyes, "_Loathing – unadulterated loathing!_"

Cindy childishly crossed her arms, "_For your face!_"

"_Your voice_," Jimmy snapped back.

"_Your clothing_," She scowled, pointing at his clothes.

Unable to come back with another quick witted insult, they both continued, "_Lets just say – I loathe it all! Every little trait, however small_," they started walking in circles, looking up and down at the other in disgust, "_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl – with simple utter loathing, there's a strange exhilaration! In such total detestation – it's so pure! So strong! Though I so admit it came on fast – still I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing, loathing you – my whole life long!_"

The students exchanged glances at one another and smirked, suddenly walking over and joining on Cindy's side. They all started to sing along, a few musician students joined in by playing in the background, "_Poor Cyn-thia, forced to reside, with someone so disgusticified! We just want to tell you – we're all on your side! We share your -_."

The students sang simultaneously with Jimmy and Cindy, as they sang to one another in a gossip like standard, "_Loathing – unadulterated loathing! For his face, her voice, his clothing, let's just say – we loathe it all! Every little trait, however small, makes our very flesh begin to crawl -._"

As Jimmy and Cindy seemed almost closer as they sang suring the second verse of the students, Cindy's blue dress almost spun a bit with her every sour move, "_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_" There was a pause of questioning, "_I felt the moment – I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling – oh, what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes .._," they paused briefly.

"_LOATHING!_" They all yelled suddenly. Cindy's hands were in tight fists, they were both so close. Jimmy's face was red, and it dropped a little, he turned his head, and almost leaned in to kiss her.

"_Loathing, loathing_," The students whispered, and they continued it.

They were both taken aback briefly and continued, "_There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation – so pure, so strong!_"

"_So strong!_" The students repeated, Jimmy narrowed his eyes at them briefly as they danced around annoyingly.

They went back, still fairly close, "_Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last – and I will be loathing, for FOREVER loathing!_" They were close again, "_Truly, deeply loathing you, loathing YOU!_ _For my while life long!_" They both held the note forcefully.

The students concluded, "_Unadulterated loathing!_"

"_BOO!_" Jimmy shouted in her face.

"Ah!" Cindy stumbled backwards in shock.

The music stopped – and suddenly all the students went back to ignoring them as if nothing had happened at all. Carl and Sheen walked up, Carl banging a tambourine, "Wow guys – we should get the school together for musical theater!"

"Yeah!" She glowed, stars in his eyes, "We can do – Little Sheen of Horrors!"

"Isn't it Little Shop of Horrors?" Carl mused.

"Not in MY screenplay," Sheen pointed his thumb towards himself, and Sheen and Carl started walking away from the confused Jimmy and Cindy, "Now it's about this handsome guy named Sheen – he has a crush on this girl Libby, and he names this freaky plant after her called Libby 2 -."

Jimmy and Cindy turn back to each other and stared for a moment, Cindy opened her mouth as if to say something.

"Cut!" A voice from off screen shouted, they both paused and looked off the stage.

"Great job guys, really excellent singing this time – I think we're really ready for tomorrow nights show," A man stated as he walked onto the stage.

"Thanks Keith," Cindy smiled, snapping her fingers as a make up girl came and put a little make up on Cindy's face and then dashed off.

"Well everyone, that's the last scene we needed to work on – you can all go home now, I'll see you all tomorrow," Keith yelled.

There was a bunch of muttering as people said goodbye, the cast split into various changing rooms. The lights of the large theater went out and most of the people were gone.

Cindy adjusted her hair and looked around, waving goodbye to a few people. She looked around the entire theater, "Drat," she muttered, not finding who she was looking for.

"You lose something?" A voice behind her asked, and she turned around – seeing Jimmy in his casual clothing.

"Oh," she blushed, "No – no, just looking around and stuff."

"Ah," he nodded, scratching the back of his head and looking off at a Lindbergh Elementary sign out through the far off window, "So – I just wanted to say-."

"Yes?" Cindy asked, expectantly.

He sighed, and smiled slightly, "Good job today – I mean – with performing."

She nodded, "Thanks – you too."

"Thanks," he replied.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence as the two just sorta stared and said nothing. Cindy had her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I better go," she pointed her thumb towards the exit.

"I'll walk you home?" He asked instantly.

There was another brief pause, and a smile came across her face, "Sure – I'd like that."

Perhaps it was just speculation – but in real life, I don't think they really did loath each other as much as everyone thinks. Though Jimmy didn't hold her hand on their way home, it wasn't due to unadulterated loathing as one may suspect.

**The End.**


End file.
